


Mistletoe

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ausmerica, CanUkr - Freeform, Christmas Party, Everyone's a girl, F/F, Gift Fic, Hetalia Yuri Secret Santa, Mistletoe, Nyotalia, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the annual Christmas party held at America's house, two shy nations finally get to confess their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> Kutia: Traditional sweet grain pudding from Ukraine, Belarus and some parts of Poland. It is a Christmas dish, consisting of poppy seeds, wheat, nuts, honey, and delicacies.  
> Gundel Palacsinta: A pancake like dish from Hungary, made with ground walnuts, raisin, candied orange peel, cinnamon, and rum filling, served flambéed in dark chocolate sauce made with egg yolks, heavy cream, and cocoa.  
> Elnézést: Hungarian for “Excuse me”.  
> Schwester: German for “Sister”  
> Australier: German for “Australian”  
> О, Боже: Ukrainian for “Oh, dear”.  
> Beeil dich: German for “Hurry up”  
> Ялюлю тебе Канада: Ukrainian for ‘’I love you, Canada”.

“They remembered to invite me, eh!’’ Canada said excitedly to Kumarie, who was walking along beside her. Constantly, Canada was ignored and forgotten by her fellow nations, which was why her invitation to the World Christmas party, being hosted by her sister, America. “I just hope I’m not going there just to sit alone.”

The blond nation wasn’t wearing her usual outfit, as she assumed none of the others were either. She was wearing little mistletoe hairclips in place of her regular maple leaf ones, along with a red and green scarf around her neck. The rest of her outfit consisted of an elf outfit, which was also chosen by America. Canada had just wanted to wear something simple, but America insisted, and like always, Canada was too polite to decline.

Canada walked into the party, placing her plate of butter tarts onto a table, which held traditional dishes from the other nations. Looking around, Canada caught the eye of Ukraine. The beautiful Slavic nation gave her a small smile, causing Canada to blush. Ukraine was wearing a Santa-themed dress, which was rather revealing in the cleavage area, which just resulted in Canada blushing more. Ukraine blushed too, and the flustered nations looked away from each other immediately.

 There was a giggle from just behind Canada, causing her to turn around. “You like Ukraine, huh Canadia?”

“What makes you think that, eh?” Canada was still blushing. Yeah, that’s what makes her think that.

“You were looking at her with big googly eyes and staring at her boobs!” The taller of the North American nations said with a smirk. Noticing Canada’s shocked and embarrassed facial expression, America sighed. “Don’t worry, sis. I bet she likes you a whole lot too!”

“That’s ridiculous. Miss Ukraine and I have never said a word to each other! I was just… appreciating her outfit is all! …Sorry if that sounded rude.” Canada had often admired Ukraine from afar. She hated how Ukraine was treated so badly when she had such a big heart! But of course, Canada was worried that approaching Ukraine would be seen as something rude, so she didn’t do so.

America scoffed. “That’s bullcrap, sis! Just leave it all to your sister, the heroine!” The American patted the Canadian on the shoulder, and then dashed off to where Australia was standing across the room.

Canada sighed, and decided to go and have some food.

\---

“Why were you looking at Canada like that?” Hungary asked, snacking on some of the _kutia_ Ukraine had brought along to the party.

Ukraine looked up from the _Gundel Palacsinta_ she had been eating, and towards Hungary. “Canada? What about Canada? I didn’t even know she was here!” she said, blushing. Yeah, like anyone would believe that.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ukraine. I saw you looking at her.” Hungary’s eyes were narrowed and she was smirking. She looked somewhat scary.

The blonde looked at the brunette warily. “Okay, so what if I was? It doesn’t mean anything…”

“ _Elnézést_ , Ukraine, while I step over here…” Hungary said, as she shifted over towards a shifty looking figure with long, grey-white hair. _Prussia? I thought Hungary hated her!_

  
\---

  
Canada spent most of her night with Kumarie. It was quite boring, but it had been fun trying out the foods from other nations. She had especially enjoyed Ukraine’s _kutia._ She didn’t bother with the hamburger and hot dog platter America had brought along, though. Canada got enough of those shoved on her every other day.

“OI, CANADA! GET OVER HERE! THE AWESOME PRUSSIA WANTS TO SEE YOU!” A very loud voice that could only come from Prussia herself startled Canada from her thoughts. “CANADA!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” Canada said quietly. “Gosh, Prussia’s so pushy, eh…”

Canada made her way to where Prussia was calling for her. And when she got there, she saw something very strange.

Her sister, America, was making out with Australia underneath the mistletoe.

“SEE, YOUR SCHWESTER IS MAKING OUT WITH THE AUSTRALIER!” Prussia shouted, and descended into a fit of laughter.

“I can see that, Prussia…” Canada winced at the loudness of Prussia’s voice. It was beginning to hurt her ears!

America and Australia had finished their kissing, and parted. America blew a kiss to the other, while Australia winked cheekily. Canada sighed. Those two were so odd… they were such rivals, but they seemed to like each other so much?

Deciding to stay out of the ridiculousness of the others, Canada started to walk back over to the food table.

“Hey, sis!” America exclaimed, bounding over to Canada. The taller blonde grabbed Kumarie from Canada’s arms, placing her on the floor. She then put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Come over here! I have something to show you!”

Not far away, Hungary had grabbed Ukraine’s arm, and was pulling her towards where the mistletoe was hanging.

And soon enough, the two blonde nations ran into each other.

“A-ah, I’m so sorry, Miss Ukraine…” Canada said, looking up to the Slavic nation.

“No, it’s my fault, Canada…”Ukraine replied.

“OI, GIRLS! LOOK UP!” Prussia exclaimed from the sidelines. When the nations did look up, they saw leaves, white berries… the exact spot in which America and Australia had been previously. Prussia began laughing maniacally again.

“Oh gosh…”Canada whispered to herself.

“О, Боже…” Ukraine mumbled.

“That means you have to kiss!” America interjected, as if anyone didn’t know that. Her and Australia giggled.

‘’We know that, America…” Canada looked to Ukraine nervously. “I’m really sorry about this, Miss Ukraine, eh. My big sister is pretty out there… we don’t have to kiss…”

“I know what it’s like to have weird sisters…” Ukraine said, smiling awkwardly. Russia and Belarus were the craziest sisters ever! “But, if you don’t mind… I might like to kiss you.”

Canada went red, and so did Ukraine. “O-oh, really…?”

“Yes…” Ukraine was trying to be confident here, and tell Canada her feelings, but it was just so hard! “I’ve admired you for a while, and it makes me sad that people forget about you. I know you were a big supporter of me getting independence from my younger sister, Russia, so… thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Ukraine…”

“BEEIL DICH!” Prussia yelled.

Ukraine then leaned down to touch her lips to Canada’s. Shyly, Canada returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Ukraine’s neck. They were both so happy to be finally talking to and kissing the one they admired.

“You go, sis!” America cheered.

Eventually, the kiss ended, as oxygen was required. Ukraine and Canada smiled at each other, their cheeks still tinted red.

“All according to plan!” America said, and high fived Australia.

“Huh, what plan?” Canada asked.

“Well, Aussie, Prussia, Hungary and me were all sick of you two making googly eyes at each other, so we decided to get you together! I think it worked pretty well.”

“It did!” Australia said, grinning widely.

“I even picked out your outfits!” Hungary eyed her chosen costumes proudly.

“I was the one who hung up the mistletoe!” Prussia shouted. Canada was happy Prussia wasn’t being as loud as she was before, but it still wasn’t at a normal, inside voice volume.

“I guess we should thank you guys then, eh?” Canada smiled at the girls who had orchestrated the plan. She then looked to Ukraine again, and leaned to her ear.

“I love you, Miss Ukraine…” she whispered.

“Ялюлю тебе, Канада.” Ukraine replied, just as quietly. Canada didn’t speak Ukrainian, but she could tell what Ukraine had said. It made her so very happy, so she decided to kiss the Slavic nation again.

America looked proudly onwards at her sister. “See, I am the heroine!”


End file.
